


Art for Brothers Beyond Blood by dont_hate_me01

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by..., U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Brothers Beyond Blood written by dont_hate_me01 for the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for Brothers Beyond Blood by dont_hate_me01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brothers beyond blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881210) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 



> Thanks to dont_hate_me01 who claimed my artwork at the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang and wrote an awesome story inspired by it.
> 
> I appreciate collaborating with you dont_hate_me01 and hope we will do it again in the future. :) You probably already know (if I am not mistaken) that the original artwork you claimed for the challenge had been created thinking of you as a writer. I was hoping back then that you might be inspired by the artwork enough to write a story from it. I am happy you did! 
> 
> Also, thanks to the mods of the Every Fandom Reverse Bang for organizing this challenge. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Here is the original artwork that had been claimed by dont_hate_me01 for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang challenge and therefore had been used as inspiration for the story Brothers Beyond Blood.

  
  
  


Here is the final artworks created for the story Brothers Beyond Blood. 


End file.
